Words, Dreams, Love and Hate
by Angels-Eternal-Love
Summary: K my first True Blood fic, its Sookie X Eric my fav pairing. Godric didnt meet the sun. And there will be Bill, Sophie-Ann and Hadley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

K so this is not my first fic, but it is my first True Blood fic, I have a few rolling around in my head, this is the first of what I hope will be many True Blood fics.

This is an Eric X Sookie as it is my fav pairing.

Disclaimer: Nothing but this story is mine.

Enjoy

Chapter 1: I Hate You

Sookie's POV.

I was lying in bed having woken form my second Eric dream. I was sweaty and breathless; I looked over to the other side of the bed to see Bill sleeping.

'Thank god he's still asleep' I thought

'How strange, it was so realistic' I thought as I shifted to look at Bill as he slept. I thought how lucky I was to have this man- vampire love me as much as he does though since coming to Dallas he has been a little distant especially after Eric's trick.

"I love you so much Bill" I whispered to his sleeping form. That's when I heard a chuckle at the door I jumped up and looked straight at the door to see the vampire I had just had the most amazing wet dream ever in my life about moments prior.

"What do you want Eric" I whispered harshly. He looked at me and chuckled again before he moved closer to me and said.

"Nice dreams lover" he asked in the same sultry voice he had used and worked me with in my dream.

"No and don't call me lover, you bastard" I said raising my voice slightly.

"By the smell of it you had a lovely dream about us" he said putting emphasis on the word us.

"No I did not" I said trying not to yell at him and wake Bill.

"You know you can't lie to me I can smell it remember" he said with seriousness though a mocking smile played on his sexy face that I could still see so filled with passion as we came together.

"You are such a prick Eric Northman and I hate you" I yelled at which point I woke up Bill. Who looked straight as Eric and was about to move but Eric was out the door and gone but not before he said.

"I your dreams are as great an insight to you about me as mine are about you" chuckling as he went.

"What was that suppose to mean" I asked as Bill moved closer to me.

"Forget about it love I'm sure he is just trying to get us further apart from each other". Bill said holding me close to him though I could feel he was very stiff about it, and I couldn't help thinking about what Eric had just said and wonder what it meant.

K so this is my first chap hope you like.

Tash aka Screamingindarkness.


	2. Chapter 2

K here's the second chappy, Love to all my reader's and reviewer's. You are the reason I continue to write. K so Godric is not dead as I love him soooooo much, it totally broke my heart when he met the sun.

K so declaimer is always in the first chap then I won't put it up again.

Now on with the story.

Last time:

"Are your dreams are as great an insight to you about me as mine are to me about you" chuckling as he went.

"What was that suppose to mean" I asked as Bill moved closer to me.

"Forget about it love I'm sure he is just trying to get us further apart from each other". Bill said holding me close to him though I could feel he was very stiff about it, and I couldn't help thinking about what Eric had just said and wonder what it meant.

This time:

The next day I woke still wondering what Eric had meant it was around 4 in the afternoon so I showered and had a late lunch as I waited for Bill to wake. Things have been strained between us since Eric's stunt, I wondered why?

Why was Bill acting so, jealous and cold all of a sudden. I will have to ask him when he wakes. It was now 7:55 and I was anxious for some reason. I was very deep in thought about what Eric had said last night so I didn't notice Bill wake until.

"Hello, Sookie" he said and I jumped at his voice. I turned and looked at him and he had a small sweet smile on his handsome features. I stood up and moved to him, I was about to hug him when a knock came and Bill growled at it.

"Have you not caused enough trouble Eric" he said as he pulled me to him, just as Eric stepped through the door.

"Why, I don't think making Sookie's attraction to me more then it was, was trouble Bill, I was just making a bad situation into a good one, for me" He said smirking, this I didn't really register as I noticed Eric was shirtless and I couldn't help but realized that he had a very nice body.

"See anything you like Sookie" Eric said with a smug expression on his perfect face. I couldn't believe his audacity.

"No, I don't I was just trying to figure out what all those other women saw in you, but I'd be damned if I can find it" Bill smirked and Eric chuckled which stunned me.

"Ah Sookie, you truly are an amazing creature, just a question, have you figured out what I meant last night yet" he said before walking of but just before he fully left the room he threw over his shoulder.

"Godric wishes you to join us in his room in 5 mins, its right across from mine" at this he left and bill got ready, we walked to Godric's room in silence. When we got there, there was a gathering of people. Isabel, Godric, Eric, Nan Flanagan, two other's who I assumed were her guard or entourage, myself and Bill. We sat down, me next to Bill and Eric on a seat near us but not close to us, Godric and Isabel sat across from us and Nan and her girls in between.

The meeting progressed with the telling of how Godric was captured, we were all surprised when he told us he gave himself up willingly then on to Stan's betrayal and finally the bombing.

"Well sheriff you fuck up, you are fired, but as one last act you must name your successor" Nan said Godric nodded and Eric spoke up.

"You don't have to take that kind of shit from her, she's a fucking bureaucrat"

"Do you wish to lose your area as well Viking" Nan said,

"You don't have that kind of power" he said

"I'm, in TV, watch me" She replied

"Its fine Eric, I take full responsibility for my actions and I believe it's time for a change now anyway" Godric said and Eric hushed.

"Damn straight you'll take responsibility" when Nan said this I lost it.

"You really are an evil cow, if it weren't for Godric, I would have been raped and probably killed, not to mention a hell of a lot of other people would have been killed to, he should be thanked for saving so many lives, not criticised and demeaned by a repressed bitch" I couldn't help it, Godric had saved me and many other's, so I felt I had to do something.

"Sookie" Bill said and tried to pull me back.

"You should listen to him, little girl" Nan sneered.

"You don't scare me" I sneered back what I failed to notice as she stood up was that everyone had moved back.

"You think I can't kill you" she said as she moved closer, I didn't move.

"Oh I know you have the power but you know what, I'll let you in on a little secret" I said as I remained perfectly still.

"Oh and what's that" she said moving closer again.

"I may only be human but I'm stronger than you'll ever be because I am loved and I have love in my heart which I will always use to protect those I care about." I said this with my head held high. She laughed and moved away.

"You are a strange one I'll give you that and all of you" she said as she pointed at the vampires in the room.

"You should all feel privileged to know this girl and proud of her as well" as she went to leave the room she looked back at me.

"You have a great lot of potential in you girlie" with that she left followed by her girls. The others in the room watched me as she left. When she was gone Bill moved toward me.

"What were you thinking" he asked

"Um… well I just got real pissed at the way she spoke to Godric and I couldn't help myself, stupid I know but I think I just gained her respect or somthing" I spoke as I sat down. Eric moved to sit in front of me on the coffeetable Bill beside me Godric stood next to Eric and Isabel sat on my other side.

"You were amazing Sookie" Eric said as he looked at me something shining in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to grab me and hug me I was stunned and shocked more when Isabel spoke.

"Yes you were very strong and I am very proud of you Sookie" Isabel said as she hugged me tight.

"You really know how to defend those you care for, don't you Sookie" Godric said as he moved to kneel between me and Eric. I blushed furiously which didn't go unnoticed and just nodded my head not really trusting my words. He knelt before me before he continued.

"I thank you for everything you said and did just moments ago and I swear if you ever need me Sookie I will aid you in any way I can" When he finished he picked up both my hands and lightly kissed the backs of them. I felt oddly flushed by this. I couldn't believe how intimate that felt.

"Um… thank you Godric, but you really don't need to" I said blushing an even darker shade of red then I before.

"I know but I want to help if I am able to" He said still holding my hands. I could feel Bill getting angry beside me for this display so I gently pulled my hands away, as I didn't want to offend Godric for his compassion but I also didn't want to upset Bill more than he already was, which I was pissed about .

Why was Bill so angry at Godric for praising me for being strong and standing up for him and myself. Shouldn't he be more proud then any of them, he was my boyfriend after all.

Bill stood and I with him and we left but not before some more appraisal for the 3 remaining Vamp's.

We went back to our room and I felt very tired all of a sudden so I got ready for bed and Bill with me. We lay there in silence for a while before he spoke.

"That was very foolish of you today" He said as he looked away from me. I felt really bad now and angry.

"I did what I thought was right Bill and why are you so mad not just at me but Godric as well" I said and turned over away from him. He didn't move or say anything so I willed myself to sleep as I was tried and really didn't want to fight.

_We lay on a blanket under the stars as he held me, I felt warm and safe despite his body temperature and it being HIM. He pulled me close and held me tight as I rested my head against his chest._

"_This is so peaceful and romantic Eric" I said as I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He smiled and I melted._

"_Yes, it is and it's all for you my love, my sweet Sookie," I cuddled him again as I rested my head back down on his chest._

"_Are you happy Sookie" I heard this but that didn't sound like Eric's voic but I replied anyway._

_  
"Yes, so happy" I said as I snuggled more against the Viking blonde._

"_I'm glad your happy Sookie, it makes me happy" Eric said and I knew he had to have asked the question. We lay there in complete silence and then the sky turned red and Eric moved to stand, it was then I noticed he was dressed, we both were but not in modern clothes these were Viking era clothes._

_Eric moved back to me and then I felt it, body heat from him. How could this be? He lent down and kissed me._

"_I hope I will return to you my love, now go home and keep safe, I want nothing bad to happen to you or our unborn" he said as he rubbed my slightly swollen belly._

I started at this Bill was pacing the room. And Eric stood there to as did Godric.

"Um… why are you all looking at me like that" I asked but Bill didn't come to me Godric did. This shocked me.

"How do you feel" He asked

"Fine I guess, just a really weird dream is all, why"? I asked

"Do you remember anything about your dream" Eric asked, I nodded

"Yes all of it, Why what's wrong" I asked. They all looked at each other then at me.

But before anyone spoke, I screamed in immense pain.

"SOOKIE" was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH what's happened. And how is the dream connected.

I hope this is a good chap I think it is but I feel that it's missing something. If you have any ideas let me know.

Anyway R&R

Tash


	3. Chapter 3

K so Chap 3 is here, Yay I love my brain.

No there will be no Godric X Sookie, he just will play a major role in helping Sookie and Eric through some difficult times ahead that's all.

Last time:

"Do you remember anything about your dream" Eric asked, I nodded

"Yes all of it, Why what's wrong" I asked. They all looked at each other then at me.

But before anyone spoke, I screamed in immense pain.

"SOOKIE" was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

This time:

I woke again but this time I was in a hospital somewhere, I tried to moved but cried out as it hurt like hell, I heard footsteps coming my way fast.

"Sookie" I heard 4 voices. Isabel, Godric, Eric and Bill. They moved into my line of sight and I noticed that Isabel, Godric and Eric looked very worried but Bill didn't, WTF us up his ass should he be the most worried.

"How do you feel: Isabel asked as she moved closer to stroke my hair softly?

"Like shit to be honest" I said, my voice was a little croaky but they still laughed slightly at me which was good.

"Same Sookie then, that's good" Eric said this I felt very happy for some reason.

"Do you remember what happened" Godric asked as he moved to take Isabel's place, I heard a growl and I thought it came from Bill but it was Eric.

"DO not growl at me my child" Godric said and Eric moved to stand on my other side.

"OK WTF is going on, I wake up from a strange dream, and you were all like it was the end of the world, then I was recalling it and I felt a sharp blinding pain in my head and now I wake again and your all like totally the wrong people" I said and at this they all laughed .

"You have no I idea how good it is to see and hear that fire my sweet" Eric said as he lent down and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Do you remember what I said to you the night I came to you when you woke from one of you dreams" I nodded slightly as it was still painful.

"Do you think you could figure it out now" I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"What you show on the outside isn't really what's on the inside" I said and I realized Bill had lied to me about everything.

"Is anything you've ever said to me the truth Bill" He looked at me and knew he had been caught thanks to Eric.

"No I lied about everything, I was only with you, because the Queen ordered me to for she wants you for herself thanks to your cousin Hadley" he said this and I was shocked Hadley was alive and she told the Queen about me why.

"Why, would she do that" Because she is the Queens favourite pet and she enjoys the Queens attentions" I heard more then saw what happened next.

"You will die for this Compton" It was Eric's voice I heard.

"Yes he shall but not here my child" Thank all the gods for Godric. I thought as I saw Eric move back to me. He sat next to me this time and we all heard Bill leave.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" I said chuckling a little. They all laughed with me.

"So what was with the dream I had" I asked and Godric answered.

"We are not quite sure Sookie, I have never heard of something like this in all of my 2000 yrs on this earth, but do not worry, we will figure it out I'm sure" I felt better knowing that they would help me figure this out.

Eric was holding my hand and stroking the back of it softly and I liked is.

"That feels so nice Eric, it's been so long since someone just wanted to make me feel better" I looked at Eric and he smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew I should hate Eric but he was turning out to be the opposite of what I always thought.

"We'll leave you two alone" said Isabel as she and Godric left. Eric didn't move of anything he just sat there and continued to stroke my hand. I was still so tired and I was falling asleep again. But I could have sworn I heard Eric say to me

"Don't you ever fear Sookie I will never let anything bad happen to" he kissed my lips lightly then left.

Wow now this is shorter then the last one, but now Bill's out the way for now and we know that Eric loves Sookie and she is starting to be converted.

Haha.

I love being a writer.

K so love to all and plz R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chap 4, I know that this has been a long time coming but I've had I little writer's block so please forgive me.

Last time:

"We'll leave you two alone" said Isabel as she and Godric left. Eric didn't move of anything he just sat there and continued to stroke my hand. I was still so tired and I was falling asleep again. But I could have sworn I heard Eric say to me

"Don't you ever fear Sookie I will never let anything bad happen to" he kissed my lips lightly then left.

This time:

I woke and it was about 5 in the afternoon so I wouldn't have any Vampire visitor's till about 8 which was good as I needed to think about everything that had happened the past couple of days.

First I find out that my boyfriend really wasn't in love with me and Eric really isn't the asshole I thought he was. And what were these dreams. What did they mean.

The last one really made no sense what so ever, one minute Eric was human and the next he was human and we were but in time 1000 years ago, what could that mean. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She and Eric had, had a past together. Maybe that was it; she would ask Godric when she saw him next if that could be it.

Sookie called the nurse and had some food it was about half an hour later when she felt the pain coming back she called the nurse and was given a sedative and was out again in a matter of seconds

"_Where…where am I" I asked into the forest around me._

"_You are home dear one" I heard a voice reply, it was the voice from my last dream._

"_Who are you" I asked._

"_Someone you know, someone you must remember dear one, you need to think back to your childhood, think hard dear one" he said and I knew then I remembered that voice but from where and when._

"_I… I can't" I said I really didn't want to think back to the days when I couldn't control it and everyone hated me._

"_You can dear one, but do not worry think about it at your own pace" he said and I imagined he was smiling softly. I looked around_

"_Why, why did you bring me here" I asked_

"_I didn't fate did, you are not what you think you are and things are not always as they seem dear one, always remember that, things are never as them appear" he said. I was about to ask him what he meant but it faded_.

I was woken slowly by voices around me.

"What do you think is causing the pain Master" I heard Eric ask; oh he is worried that's so sweet.

"I don't know, I need to speak with Sookie some more, I think the key may lie with her" he said and then I understood what the person in my dream meant.

"The pain isn't real" I said and both Vampires looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sookie…" I cut Eric off

"No listen Eric" He didn't like that I could tell but he shut up anyway.

"Someone is making me think I'm feeling pain but there is nothing there to cause it" _'Things aren't always as they appear._

"Compton" Eric asked I shook my head and Godric spoke.

"He hasn't got that kind of power Eric and you know this, someone else is behind this" Eric growled at this knowledge or lack there of.

"I know my child, it is very frustrating but we can do nothing about it right know" Godric said and then it hit me that person in my dream, it was someone I had met before he was a family member but I couldn't remember from which side or how far back in the family tree he was.

"Godric is it possible that Eric and I shared a past together back when he was human" I said as I looked at Eric and watched as his face showed something akin to shock.

"Yes, I suppose so, why" he asked.

"One of my dreams showed me Eric as he is now and then it changed and it showed us in the pass and Eric was human and going off to fight it was during the Viking era" I said and I watched as something clicked in Godric's mind.

"Yes, you did, I think I do remember a woman but this woman was not Eric's wife, she was blonde and very beautiful she looked just like you, she was from one of the warring clan's but Eric had fallen in love with her, she was heavy with child when I found him that was a week before I made him. I don't recall what happened to her" Godric said I turned to look at Eric and he was looking at me sadly.

"She and the child died, I went to see them to find out if they were ok, I had loved her more then anyone before her, I found her the night she had the child, a son, he had die during the birthing and she shortly after" he had said this and tears had started to roll down his cheeks.

"It's ok Eric if it was me, and I truly believe it was, then we have been given a second chance to live and be happy, don't you think" I said and he nodded slowly I knew it must have been hard for him, but I knew he would be ok. I turned to Godric once more but this time I had Eric's hand in mine and I was slowly stroking the back of it with my thumb.

"I had another dream before I woke tonight, someone came to me and said I knew him, and I do, but I want to know how can someone access my dreams, he said that I brought him to my dream is that possible" I asked and I felt Eric's hand tighten on mine slightly, I just continued to stroke the back of it.

"The only beings capable of entering another's dreams are faeries and if you brought this person, then you little one are Fae, which would explain the telepathy" He said and I nodded, still wondering who the man was.

Before I could think on it to long I heard something that pissed me off greatly.

'I can't believe this Sookie you bitch, the Queen's mad at me cause you were a bitch and couldn't just play nice with Bill, poor Bill, I can't believe he had to actually really seduce you, though it was easy I guess it didn't take him long to get between your thighs did it, oh here we are just three more doors'

"The Queen's here, Hadley" I said as they looked at me, like how'd I know that.

Just then the door opened revealing an amused Bill, a pissed off Hadley and I very over done woman I believed to be the Queen. Just as she began to speak pain rippled through my body

"" I screamed and blacked out but not before I heard the shout of two worried male voices

"Sookie"

Kay so another chap done hope you like it.

Love to all my reader's and reviewer's.

Tash


End file.
